


Take Me Home

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song Fic Kinda, and a movie scene, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: “Country roads, take me homeTo the place I belongWest Virginia, mountain mammaTake me home, country road.”Angel makes a choice. Spike, Dru, and the others watch helplessly.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by Kingsmen: The Golden Circle and the song is from a scene in it. If you’ve seen Kingsmen, then you will know what scene it is. If you haven’t seen the movie Go see it its amazing.
> 
> Anyway i rewatched the scene and listened the song, CRIED, and then thought of this, CRIED MORE, and wrote it.

Angel shifted as he watched the guards patrolling the perimeter of the camp he, his team, Buffy and her scoobies were watching. Cordy had gotten a vision about the latest prophecy, leading Angel Investigations to team up with Buffy and her crew. The whole case had been rough, leading to few fights here and there but ultimately creating some friendships. Even reuniting Angel with Spike and Dru. 

“Alright. So we’re all clear on the plan? Just wait for my-”

**click**

They all froze. Spike who’d shifted had stopped moving flicking his eyes to his sire as Angel stared at him. For a split second fear filled the blond vampire’s blue eyes as he stared at Angel before he looked down. The entire group stared at the mine under Spike’s foot. Angel stepped forward.  
  
“…Do not move.” he said. Spike looked back at him.  
  
“… Angel…” he started.  
  
“Don’t move. You move we all die.” Angel said cutting him off stepping closer. “It’s gonna be fine, Spike. Just don’t move-!” Angel knocked spike back everyone flinched shutting their eyes be fore opening them. They looked up and saw Angel standing where his Childe had been, foot firmly on the trigger. Spike stared at him. Dru shook her head stepping forward. Angel stood straight.  
  
“Sire-” Spike started.  
  
“Keep to the plan.” Angel said. “wait for my signal.” he continued.

“Angel, no! You can’t! Willow you have to-” Cordelia started.

“No.” Angel stated. “… Its too late. Get a safe distance away.” he said.

“Angel, please we can-” Wesley started.

“It’s fine. Really. Now go. that’s an order. Get them out of here as well.” Angel said.

“You bloody idiot! No! I’m not leaving you! We aren’t leaving you. There has to be something we can do.” Spike hissed. Angel looked at him, and gave a small smile.

“No, William. You know there isn’t. Its too late. I’m sorry but it looks like i’m leaving again… I’m sorry that I wasn’t a better Sire… But for what its worth. I’m proud of you and Dru both. You grew into fine vampires with out me there. And you’ll do fine with out me now.” he said. “Go. I’ll take as many with me as you can. You all just go in and stop the apocalypse from coming again.” the dark vampire said.

Spike tried to protest but Cordy and Gunn were already ushering him and Dru away. Dru whimpered staring back at angel as she stumbled along. Angel watched his friends and family split off in to place. Lorne stood at Angel’s side now. Angel looked at him. Lorne smiled and patted his shoulder before backing up as he started to sing softly letting his voice carry. Angel looked at where Spike and Dru were watching him. He smiled and gave an “ok” sign.

“ _Almost heaven, west Virginia_

_Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah River_

_Life is old there, older than the trees_

_Younger than the mountains_

_Blowin’ like a breeze.”_

Angel raised his sword hacking through the underbrush gaining the guards attentions. They sneered and headed straight for him cautiously. Angel stood straight, staring them down. As they got closer he head butted one and sliced at another letting them surround him as he fought the demons keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground.

“ _Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia, mountain mamma_

_Take me home, country road.”_

Spike and Dru watched from where Cordy, Gunn, Wes, and Fred held them back. Lorne was in place still singing letting his voice carry. Buffy and her own team stood watching. Giles bowed his head as Willow looked away hiding her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“ _Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia, mountain mamma_

_Take me home, country road.”_

As Lorne sang out the last words Angel looked at his childer and his team and gave a small smile and nod just as he was swarmed. As the last note cut off Angel released the trigger. The mine detonated almost immediately killing the demons and the vampire.

A pained shriek and a cry of denial was heard as Spike and Dru howled. Spike latched onto Dru as she Lunged forward, while Wes and Gunn grabbed onto Spike holding him back. Dru fought screaming and sobbing crying out for Angel as Spike clung to her and buried his face in her shoulder fighting back his own screams. Lorne shut his eyes bowing his head. Fred and Cordelia let out their own broken sobs as Wes and Gunn shut their eyes keeping their grip on the distraught vampires.

Buffy looked away covering her mouth. Tara was holding Willow her face hidden in the other witch’s shoulder as they both hid from the sight. Xander and Anya had they’re heads bowed holding onto each other as they closed their eyes.

Spike and Dru finally stopped fight and instead sank to their knees now clinging to each other. Wes and Gunn stood over them standing straight with their heads up as they pulled the girls to them to comfort them. It was silent for a few moments before Spike slowly stood pulling Dru up with him. Both of the vampires had bloody tears still dripping down their cheeks before Spike vamped out along with Dru.

“… Let’s finish this.” Spike growled. The rest of the AI team looked at him before nodding and holding up their weapons. Spike looked over to where the scoobies were. Buffy looked over at them, and Spike nodded. Buffy took a breath and nodded as well.

With that the two teams turned to the now unguarded camp and charged. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed my first Ats/BtVS story.


End file.
